


【brujay】the Original Sin

by CiCiaYna



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M, 球51修罗场文学
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 06:28:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21333748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CiCiaYna/pseuds/CiCiaYna
Summary: 贪得无厌，欲壑难平——他们都一样。
Relationships: Jason Todd/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 35





	【brujay】the Original Sin

布鲁斯观察到杰森对他的同位体怀有一种怪异的责任感。

那是一个阳光极好的下午，男孩身上绑了一堆绷带，轻轻靠在抱着一堆材料敲敲打打的二重身脊背上发呆。他环住膝盖，白色运动短裤便柔软地堆在腿根，布鲁斯甚至能在不远处看清他大腿上细细的绒毛。那两个人悄悄嘀咕了几句，杰森就红着脸跑到厨房去了。

同位体救了他们的命。

稍早的时候两人奄奄一息地靠在石壁两头，男孩一边调侃想不到这次跟你死在一起啊老头子一边轻轻叹气。布鲁斯的伤很重，连低头都很困难，只能听杰森窸窸窣窣地低头摸出通讯器打些什么。

“临终遗言，咳咳咳，我想虽然没人能收到但并不妨碍留下些东西。”

杰森困倦地慢慢爬过来，偎上他的肩膀，男人感到奇异的满足。

等布鲁斯被平行宇宙的自己扛上蝙蝠战机的时候仍然觉得是在做梦。

死里逃生之后他们很快又回到了争吵的老路上，按杰森的说法，救他们的是地球51的布鲁斯韦恩——越线的那个，他的杰森没能活过来。也许因为怜悯，也许因为他做了杰森期望的事，杰森给了他更多的优待。他似乎远比主世界那个原本的蝙蝠侠更憔悴，也更瘦削一些，但肢体带着浓重的血腥味，眼神过分狠戾。那个布鲁斯毫无顾忌地将侧脸贴在杰森难得没被包扎住的一块健康肩胛边缘，眼眶渐渐湿润。

布鲁斯感到胸口干燥，仿佛吞了一团火。

他们又开始争执。

第一次。

“他根本就不能再算作是蝙蝠侠！”

“所以我他妈的没这么叫他！”

很好，很好，你是黑夜，你是复仇，你是蝙蝠侠——而他才是布鲁斯。杰森不会这么想，布鲁斯知道，但他仍然为男孩下意识选择的称呼愤怒。

第二次。

“怎么又回…布鲁斯？”

“没什么。”

他坐在床边，那块被褥捂得火热，被人体长时间压过，也许同位体会半躺在那里摸一摸他的男孩，触碰他的头发或者脸颊。他看着靠在那一堆乱发旁边的小熊玩偶越发心烦意乱。

“还好没有认错你们两个。”杰森半直起身子，热乎乎冒着沐浴露香气的一身白肉暴露在夜半冰冷的空气中，又冷得缩了回去。

“这个，嗯，这个地球的布鲁斯没心情喷古龙水的。”

很好，现在布鲁斯也没心情了。

布鲁斯闻着空气里淡淡的莓果香发愣，它太甜，很久以前在主卧里被宠幸的模特明星沐浴时会穿上这种气味，杰森小时候还笑话过它娘唧唧的。房间里明明有两个人，却异常安静。

沉寂半晌杰森开了口。

“这个世界的杰森陶德应该回来。”

男人看不到自己的眼神慢慢柔软了，每一个杰森都应该回到他的布鲁斯身边，很难说他对这种命中注定有没有一点得意。布鲁斯默默数着自己的心跳，它在慢慢加快，也许是因为这种香甜味道带给他的不洁联想，他的眼皮沉沉下坠，头脑迟钝地意识到自己有点委屈。

男孩以前用牛奶味都嫌腻，为此还请求过老管家。

杰森平躺着，眼睛亮亮地看天花板。

“别再阻拦我接受自己的命运，老头子。看来众叛亲离的要么是你要么是我，那还是我来吧，我来的宇宙比较多。”布鲁斯听到他在轻轻笑，有点揶揄，可显然认真的成分更多。

“…不。”

布鲁斯熟门熟路地闯了蝙蝠洞开始修理损毁的时空穿梭设备，他的动作很大，惊动了皱着眉头站在显示屏前的原主。那个越线的家伙假惺惺地听了一阵零件乱响，便踱到他跟前来。

“真羡慕你能挥霍自己的好运气。”

布鲁斯愣了一会儿才回答他，“我只是希望把我的儿子带回正确的道路上。”

“你的杰森，他还在。”

那个跟他相貌别无二致的家伙仍然在自顾自的说话，似乎并不强求得到什么答案。然而空气慢慢冷凝，仿佛每一秒钟都被拉到无限长，布鲁斯甚至能听到远处洞顶的蝙蝠振翅，水滴落下，他猛地转过身，一颗子弹贴着战甲最薄弱的位置射进墙角。

于是又来一枪。

“贪婪的韦恩。”

“看看你都做了些什么？虚耗妥协还是压榨感情？”

“我们都救不了他！”越线的那个蝙蝠侠拳头捏得咯咯作响，每一个单词都似乎是从牙缝里挤出来的。

“我不可能在失去他以后还敢认为我能拯救他，帮助他！我永远无法这么自大！”

有什么东西落在了他的脸上，也许是拳头也许是蝙蝠镖，布鲁斯记不太清楚。接着是电流，炸弹，各式各样的小玩意，蝙蝠侠能听到同位体愤怒的咆哮声，但那似乎离他很遥远，他茫茫然地把抓钩挂在同位体披风一角，绳索拽着另一个布鲁斯重重撞在墙面。心脏的某个部分正在虚弱地否定那个跟他共享同一个名号的家伙，血液微微发寒。

他回来了，变成他不熟悉的样子，几乎已经永久性地脱离他的规划。布鲁斯告诉自己和解或者矫正，都是希望杰森能变得更好——也许是布鲁斯标准下的好。在失去他的日日夜夜，布鲁斯曾经无数次想象过男孩平安长大的模样。杰森现在成了他的遗憾，他的错误，他永远无法彻底挽回的一部分。命运为了弥补布鲁斯韦恩的完整性才给了他一个家庭，然后又残忍地打碎了它，他感到自己的生命死掉了一块。杰森回来之后那里隐隐有了生气，但让它彻底活过来的的确确是种奢望，即使如此，布鲁斯依然无法停止明知不可为之下的努力。我能帮你，我能救你…我能让你回归你“应该”的那样。如果这样，倘若那样，在千万个if宇宙我能做得更多。

他的确欲壑难平。寻常人并不能在杰森把安全距离越拉越大的事实下意识到这件事，但平行时空的他自己可以，他们受过同等的伤害，能清楚意识到他隐晦的渴求。杰森渴望布鲁斯的认同，而布鲁斯渴望回到圭臬的地位——为此不惜一次次刀兵相向进行“管教”。

“我决不会容许任何人夺走我的孩子。你无法给予正确的引导。”

“我只想完成我的承诺，陪着他看看平行世界，至于何种身份并不重要。我可以是一个更好的父亲，一个老朋友，也可能拥有你无法接受的亲密关系。”男人刻意地加上重音。“我在他面前死过一次，但我现在活着，我的世界没有罪犯。”同位体现在字面意义上的成了只蝙蝠——倒吊在洞顶，却柔软地笑起来，仿佛想到了什么有趣的事情似的。

“You liar.”

蝙蝠侠战甲破烂地撑起身体咬紧了牙，他向来是不惮以最坏的情况推测自己的。没有布鲁斯韦恩能在踏出第一步后停滞不前，所以最好的办法就是不要踏出去…越是克制，就越是知晓心底的野兽多么可怕。布鲁斯不认为已经血线的二重身会比他更有控制力，恰恰相反，二重身显然以为自己是更好的那个。

同位体在编织一个谎言，他沉浸在对未来虚幻的想象之中，又试图用谎言来迷惑一个孩子的父亲。布鲁斯仍然愿意这样下定义——这是他最初的角色。男人尝尝味道就会想吃掉更多，给点甜头就容易上瘾，只能试一口一定背地里打算打包带走，只要略微乖上一点点就能让他们越来越不满足。他们总是这样的。而杰森，他失而复得的男孩，布鲁斯无法控制自己不去贪图太多。

“这不可能，你做不到，别想欺骗任何人。”

看看他的同位体得到了什么？一个没有争执没有搏斗好声好气的杰森陶德？没有不得寸进尺的布鲁斯韦恩，何况地球51的那个，更绝望的那个。布鲁斯并不认为同位体拥有更浓烈的爱，但他们血管里流淌着同样贪婪的血液，一个失去的自己的就想留住别人的，另一个或许更糟，暴力也好温情也罢，仍然在有恃无恐地施加影响力。杰森是风筝，那布鲁斯就是他的线。男孩比刚回来的时候更有理智，在无休止的争执中退让，每个商人，每一个，都深谙妥协的艺术。

他们都无法满足。

走的时候布鲁斯警惕地握住了杰森的胳膊，那人依旧无视他去拍男孩的肩膀，递过去一只破旧的玩具熊。

“我很高兴你能拥有自己的同伴，孩子，你比我做得更好。这是你从前那只…留着吧。”

男孩的眼圈红了。


End file.
